An organic electronic device refers to a device including an organic material layer generating the exchange of charges using holes and electrons, and may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
A representative organic electronic device, which is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and forms a thinner display device or light than a conventional light source. In addition, the OLED has excellent space utilization, and thus is expected to be applied in various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
To extend compatibility and use of the OLED, a major problem to be solved in the related art is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture, and a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. Therefore, various methods to effectively prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture into the organic electronic device such as an OLED from an external environment have been suggested.
Moreover, a more fundamental problem than durability is a decrease in failure occurring due to degradation of laminating properties during assembly of a panel. During the assembly of the panel, it is very important that adhesive strength between panels be maintained in a constant level, and the panels be laminated without bubbles and maintain a uniform thickness.
Therefore, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are to provide an encapsulant capable of corresponding to manufacturing a larger and thinner organic electronic device, providing structural advantages by encapsulating an organic electronic device in a simpler process, and giving reliability from an operation of assembling a panel.